AWM
The Accuracy International AWM (A'rctic '''W'arfare 'M'agnum), designated the '''L115 by the British Armed Forces, is a British bolt-action sniper rifle. Based on the L96, the AWM is a member of AI's Arctic Warfare family of sniper rifles, designed for flexibility and easy serviceability. The AWM is the Magnum variant of the family, and can be chambered for either .300 Winchester Magnum or .338 Lapua Magnum rounds, giving the weapon significant stopping power and an effective firing range of over 1,000 meters. The weapon uses a fluted barrel to improve muzzle velocity and decrease weight, and has an attached folding stock for easy portability. Battlefield 4 |recoil1st = 2 |recoildec = 6 |spreadz = |spreaduz = 1.5 |spreadinc = 0. |spreaddec = |drop = |maxrange = |source = Symthic}} The L115 is introduced in Battlefield 4: China Rising, originally designated as the L96A1. It is unlocked by completing the Need Only One assignment. Compared to other bolt-action sniper rifles, it has an average damage profile and rate of fire, but has slightly higher bullet velocity. While it is beaten out at close range by faster-firing sniper rifles such as the M40A5 and Scout Elite, and lacks the extreme range of the CS-LR4, JNG-90, and M98B, its stats are very well balanced for medium range, making it a good overall choice for most situations. It comes with a Rifle scope (8x) equipped by default. Gallery BF4_L115_model.png|'L115' BF4 L115-1.png|First person view BF4 L115-2.png|Iron sights BF4 L115-3.png|Reloading BF4 L115-4.png|Cocking Battlefield Hardline |faction = Criminals |level = |kit = Professional |ammotype = |maxrange = |recoil1st = 2.0× |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |slot = Primary |image = |recoildec = |spreadz = |range = }} The AWM is a sniper rifle featured in Battlefield Hardline, exclusive to the Criminal Professional. It is a high damage rifle with high accuracy, but has the smallest default magazine size along with the .300 Knockout at five rounds and somewhat slow reload compared to the other rifles. Gallery BFHL_AWMmodel.png|'AWM' AWMunsighted.jpg|AWM in first person AWMSights.jpg|Iron Sights Trivia General *The L96A1 in Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3 are both modeled after the AWM instead of the actual L96, denoted by the fluted barrel and folding stock present on the models. Battlefield Hardline was the first game in the series to use the AWM's model with its proper name. *The L115 in Battlefield 4 was originally known as the L96A1 like in Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. This was later changed with the release of the Night Operations expansion to its proper real-life designation, making it the second game to properly identify the weapon (with Night Operations being released after Hardline). :*Before its name was changed from the L96A1 to L115, it had a magazine capacity of 10+1. *In Battlefield 4, the L115 (then named L96A1) and the China Rising expansion's other weapons were accidentally released early for PC players as part of the platform's first client patch. *Along with the other weapons of the first three expansions for Battlefield 4, the L115 actually has an in-game description, but it can only be viewed when the weapon is unlocked at the end of a round or if it is equipped in a gadget slot using external tools. :*The weapon reuses the description of the L96A1 from Battlefield 3. Battlefield Hardline *The AWM was one of a handful of weapons present in Hardline's June beta files in an unfinished state, but could be equipped if the beta's files were modified to allow their use.Battlefield: Hardline - Hidden guns - Youtube, Uploaded June 15, 2014 Since PunkBuster was not used during the beta, the weapons could be used online in this fashion. :* In this state, the weapon was named the L96A1 and its iron sights were untextured. It was properly renamed some point after the beta. References Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Hardline Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 4 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles